


Gerard not Gerrard

by Kinniekiki



Series: Accidental Dick pic to your boss prompt series. [2]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fist Fights, Frerard, Gay, I hate tagging, I suck at tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Obsession, Phone Sex, Porn, Prompt Fic, Relationship(s), Roughness, Series, Smut, a lot of smut because i can and that's what i feel like writing., don't know what to tag!, lot of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinniekiki/pseuds/Kinniekiki
Summary: (I suggest reading G is for Gerard.W) Frank and Gerard has been seeing eachother for a couple of weeks now almost two months to be exact, they spent all the nights and days together, but Mikey had other plans when he books a surprised flight for his brother to visit his family back in New Jersey, and what happens when someone Frank totally forgot about walks into his life and is obsessing over him? how will Gerard take it? and how will he deal with the situation?





	1. Chapter one: two long days

**Author's Note:**

> So I started the sequel to G is for Gerard.W I suggest you go read that before starting this :)

Things has been going smoothly for Gerard and Frank, they saw each other on a regular basis apart from work obviously, Frank has managed to function like a proper human being around his boss now that his was seeing more of him after work and sharing more than just colleague friendship, although they never discussed what was going between them they both knew that it was going down the road of seriousness. He found out a lot of things about the black haired man, he loved art and was totally a fucking dork into star wars, dungeon and dragons his brother Mikey loved to tease him about everything and was mostly a dick towards him but he would hurt anyone who would dare to hurt Gerard, also he found out that he had trouble keeping his hands to himself he could find any excuse to pass behind him and would let his hand linger on Frank’s waist. If his employees didn’t have an idea what was going on between them by now they’d think he was one of the worst employees because being called in the office almost everyday during random work hours wasn’t such a good image, then again looking at Frank people may think he might have stolen something from the store and was caught red handed, but he didn’t care because he knew every time his boss/lover would call him into his office he knew he’d end up becoming undone against the door or on the office table. 

This has been going on for a good couple of weeks now and Frank totally forgot about everyone else, his body was too drawn to the pale man that always had some kind of love spell on him, everyday he saw him and everyday he always fell in love with him and the more time he spent with him the more his mind and body wanted more. 

It was Thursday when Gerard called Frank informing him that he won’t make it to work that weekend due to his brother out of blue planning a trip out of his ass to go visit his family to New Jersey, although he asked him to go with him Frank refused telling him that it was just a couple of days and that he doesn’t want to intrude on him spending time with his old folks although the other man tried to convince him that it won’t be awkward he felt like it was way too early and knowing himself he would totally make an ass of himself in front of the Way family and that was not going to happen at least not so early in their relationship, they both agreed on meeting up and dropping him at the airport were his brother would be waiting for him.

“I wish you’d come with me” Gerard spoke as he placed his hand on Frank’s thigh giving it a squeeze Frank gazed at him and smiled lightly, his heart racing in his chest whenever he looked at him, he could spend eternity looking at him, admiring his beauty and still feel his heart do somersaults, he will never get over the fact that this man is truly his and he’s always scared of waking up from this beautiful dream only to find himself in his room with his phone on his boss’s social media profile. 

“It’s only a couple of days, you’ll live” Frank replied keeping his eyes on the road, he felt the older mans thumb rubbing circles on his thigh before he slid it more towards his crotch, he could already feel his body heat up at the feeling of his lovers fingertips trailing down his thigh, it was enough to bring his manhood to live in his jeans “But I’m going to miss you so much” Gerard whispered his fingers lightly brushing against Frank’s forming bulge and god if he wasn’t behind the wheel right now he’d probably give him something to keep his mind occupied the whole weekend, but he couldn’t he knew if he took this further he’s going to end up losing concentration on the road, he sucks at multitasking; “Gerard for the love of god I’m driving” he gasped out as he felt his hand wrap around his clothed erection, he tried to shift in his seat trying to somehow avoid the oldermans palm, he needed both his hands to drive due to having a manual driven car, it wasn’t such a problem at first when he bought the car, manual? It’s okay I can shift gear from gear but right now he’s regretting it, if the car was automatic he’d easily use his free hand for more stuff but then again he sucked at multitasking and the last thing he has on his mind is getting in a car accident because his lover couldn’t keep his hands off him; “Please, Frankie don’t be a spoilsport” Gerard whined into his ear sending goosebumps up and down his body, his hand sliding underneath Frank’s shirt, his fingers ghosting over his pelvic area. Frank felt his breath catch in his throat as he felt his fingers trying hard to keep his focus on the road but he was failing, he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing or where he was going. “Gerard, STOP” he yelped the car swaying a bit as he reached to wipe the sweat off his forehead, “It's daylight, a cop could easily drive by and see you then what you’re going to tell them?” he said again earning an eye roll from the other man, thankfully he retreated back to his seat folding his arms together and huffing out annoyingly Frank really couldn’t understand how this man could turn into a child over something really serious; “Don’t get upset Gee” Frank continue using his lovers nickname to ease him up a bit, but he earned nothing from him, the black haired brought his sunglasses in front of his eyes and sighed; “I just, don’t want to go ever since we got together I somehow can’t stay away from you, we haven’t spent a night away from each other ever since and I feel like I’m going to die this weekend” he spoke.

Frank really wanted to pull him in a hug and tell him that the feeling is mutual but giving the situation they’re in he’d rather not, he gazed at the man and back at the road feeling his heart break at how saddened he looked, he really didn’t know what to say he couldn’t just tell him not to go see his family this was bound to happen sooner or later and he was right, they haven’t spent a night away from each other, one of them would always crash at one of the persons apartment, luckily for Frank it was usually the other’s apartment his was too cramped up compared to Gerard’s. He sighed and for a brief moment he placed his hand on his thigh giving it a gentle squeeze and then smiled “Hey, well we could always video chat at night, keep each other company if it gets too much for you.” he suggested and the smile his lover had on his lips was enough to feel his heart warm up in his chest “Yea, that’s a good idea baby” Gerard said leaning in giving him a soft peck on his cheeks.

The rest of the drive wasn’t all too well, Gerard lost track again and tried getting his luck with Frank, but Frank was one stubborn little bitch and although he really wanted to punch himself in the face several times he kept refusing Gerard, they arrived at the airport and saw Mikey waiting at the check in area and he didn’t look pleased at all, he walked towards them a jacking hanging on his arm “What the fuck took you so long? You should’ve been here forty-five minutes ago!” he hissed at them, Gerard shrugged and totally ignored his pissed off brother “I trust you’d be at work tomorrow morning right?” he said in a professional voice which caused the shorter man to roll his eyes at him “Hi to you too Mikey and I was planning on leaving the shop open and let everyone take shit for free, stop worrying yourself over stupid shit “ he replied waving at a furious Mikey, the blonde slapped Gerard’s arm and pulled at him “You better fucking hurry up with your goodbye and whatever the fuck you want to do to Frank the flight is taking off in thirty minutes and I’m leaving your ass behind” he said before leaving to the check in area, dumping his luggage on the elevator. Gerard smiled mischievously “I wouldn’t really mind if I were to accidentally miss the flight-” “And that won’t happen not now, not when Mikey is glaring daggers at you he’d totally find a way to stuff you inside of his luggage if you try and do something stupid” Frank cut him off.

Gerard pouted at him and wrapped his arms around his small body embracing him in a tight hug “Take care of yourself babe, I’ll call you whenever I can which mostly would be all time” he said his arms wrapping more around his small frame, Frank felt his bones almost crushing “G-Gee Yo-u’re hurti-” he tried to say, thankfully Gerard loosened his arms and placed a passionate kiss on his lovers lips “I’m already missing you” he said before Mikey grabbed his arm “It’s only two fucking days you drama queen, See you Frank” Mikey waved dragging Gerard toward the check in area, Frank felt his heart break as he said waved his goodbye to his lover, Mikey having to drag Gerard all the way down to the departure area cause as stubborn as Frank was, Gerard was one to be a drama queen and somewhat childish at these times. It was just two days nothing wrong but he enjoyed having the shorter man around him, he loved having him around even if he was just there breathing it was enough to give comfort the Gerard and although it’s only been a few weeks meaning almost up to two month since they started officially fucking each other brains out in every corner they could possible get too, even he himself had the trouble of crushing over the short tattooed punk guy that was too adorable and too cute to function around him, he enjoyed having Frank all flustered whenever he is around him and that’s why he enjoyed creeping up behind the guy during work hours and caress him or push up against him because that was cute.

Frank on the other hand, was convincing himself that it would be okay, it will be just a weekend without Gerard, without his boss without seeing him in the morning but it’s only two days just two fucking days. He drove back to the shop which was open because you could always rely on Ray Toro to be there on time for the job and when Frank walked in to his luck the shop was full of people wanting to buy or see the new instruments they just brought in, he really wasn’t in the mood to work not one bit. He made his way towards the locker area and changed his shirt so that he’d be wearing his work uniform which consisted of just a shirt and made his way to the front, greeting customers and trying to gain their satisfaction. 

The day was dragging long for him especially without the random encounters of Gerard and his hands and the random request to his office, he was getting used to those things now and when the shop was empty he was bored out of him mind, Gerard arrived at New Jersey forty minutes after their departure and the only thing he received was a text from him that he arrived and that his phone was about to die but luckily for him Gerard managed to convince Mikey into lending him his phone for a quick phone call and for Frank was enough to hear the other man's voice over the phone, Gerard said how much he already missed him which was really cute but Frank needed him to focus on spending time with his family and maybe try to enjoy himself. Frank somehow felt like Gerard was making a big deal out of the situation but having them spend so much time together it was going to be two weird fucking days.


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s it, baby, cum for me” Gerard’s voice came through the speaker on Frank’s phone.   
-  
Gerard kept his promise and he did indeed call Frank later on that night luckily for both of them with today’s technology they both ended up in a video chat. At first, the conversation was pleasant asking one and other how the day went but even though Gerard couldn’t keep his hands to himself Frank was having trouble keeping his brain from not imagining Gerard’s lips around him. “I could really put those perfect lips to work tonight” Frank breathed out as he laid down on the bed, the other man was already on his bed when he called him. “Oh really? How so” Gerard spoke back his face paler than usual due to the light emitting from his device, his lips forming a smirk suddenly the angle on the camera changed showing him laying on the bed with his hand on his crotch cupping himself from on top of his boxers “I hope you’re having the same thoughts I’m having about your lips Frankie” he spoke again, his fingers trailing the outline of his erection.

Frank from the other end lets out a shaky breath and licks his lips at the sight "Probably" he replied followed by Gerard lightly tugging on his piece of clothing, the tip of his erection sliding out from underneath the fabric "Just, probably?. That's not an answer baby" the older man answered, his voice full of lust causing Frank to shiver and his manhood to stir against his own boxers, he reached down giving himself a squeeze. 

Gerard didn't stop the dirty talk and it was getting more difficult for Frank to try and control his hand, soon his own camera angled towards his own erection, the other man though haven't even made a move. "Do you want to see more Frankie?" he asked his fingers pulling on the fabric, more of himself is revealed in a very smooth slow manner which was driving Frank insane, he breathed out a Fuck yeah and with that Gerard's erection came into full view in front of his screen, he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the sight that was before him.

Gerard's words soon turn into very descriptive ways of how he'd handle Frank's problem right, Frank, on the other hand, couldn't stop his hand from sliding up and down his own length, his hand mimicking Gerard's descriptive blowjobs and how much he'd love to feel him inside of him. Frank paid extra attention to how Gerard's thumb rubbed on the tip of his own erection and how much it made the man moan those moans were music to his ears, his tattooed hand gaining speed;   
"Such a shame I didn't bring any of my toys from home, would give you a better show baby," Gerard said causing Frank's hips to buck into his own hands, his imagination filling with pictures of Gerard fucking himself with some kind of toy he had hidden somewhere in his closet or underneath his bed, they never brought it up about using toys and Frank didn't even know if his lover owned any of those things, then Gerard squeezed his shaft all the way up to the tip slowly gathering some precum to use as lube for himself; "You know, if I was there you wouldn't even walk tomorrow" Frank spoke, trying hard to level his breathing and try to let this last because damn Gerard knew how to fuck him right up, and although he was the one getting fucked he knew damn well how to set Frank over the edge.

“That’s it, baby, cum for me” Gerard’s voice came through the speaker on Frank’s phone, Frank's erection twitching in his own hands as he felt that known feeling in his abdomen, his hand sped up, he tried not to close his eyes as he knew that even his lover was on the verge of climax, he wanted to see him spill and then it happened he heard Gerard panting, moaning out his name and an ' I'm coming' before his stomach was covered in white soon after Frank did the same bucking his hips into his name he moaned out Gerard's name and reached his peek.

Both of the men were a panting mess as they came down from their orgasm after they recovered they cleaned themselves and talked for a little while before saying their goodnights to each other and as stupid as it may sound they both agreed into keeping the call going throughout the night, Frank didn't see anything wrong with that after all he got used to hearing Gerard breath although the physical touch wasn't there he was content to listen to his lovers light snores, it made him feel safe and though there was distant he felt like Gerard was there with him just not physical.   
The next morning he woke up with his phone's alarm ringing reaching for his phone that was where he left it the night before next to his head and turned the alarm off, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and squinted as the light of the phone almost blinded him causing him to curse out, that shit hurts in the morning. The call was still going, Gerard's breathing was deep and he knew that his lover was still asleep, he smiled to himself picturing him in his head and how adorable he always looked asleep and ended the call sending Gerard a message;

-G'mornin' babe, had to quit the call to get ready for work, hope your day will be great xo frank-

With that, he stood up and started getting ready for work, putting little effort on his appearance as he knew he didn't need to impress anyone that morning, and Ray probably has seen him far more worst than this, he made his way out shortly after finishing his third cup of coffee and two cigarettes. the third one was still between his lips as he made his way towards his workplace. Frank felt content, he couldn't replace anything in his life right now, he has been feeling alive and that felt great, he no longer felt alone, no more of the longing feeling, no more of him being a creepy stalker, well technically he still was, because let's face it whenever Gerard is around his eyes were always following his movements, not in a bad way though he just couldn't take his eyes off just like Gerard couldn't take his hands off him, and he's not going to complain but he never thought how needy his boss would be, needy? does that sound right? no, but he was needy for Frank  
s touch, he was needy for his fingers and again Frank couldn't complain he loved every single moment of it. He made it in time to find Ray opening the shutters of the store;   
"Good morning Frank!" Ray said beaming like always his hair still all over the place while he slid the shutters up and opening the front door. Frank smiled back and replied the same, as soon as they got in the store they turned the lights on and made their way behind the counter.

The day was boring for Frank, not so many customers were coming in and without Gerard around the time seemed to stop although they were constantly messaging one and other it still wasn't the same, he was lost in his little texting world smiling stupidly at himself that he didn't even realize the bell in the shop chiming, he was half laying on the counter his arms stretched out on it and his phone in his hands, he was staring at a selfie Gerard sent him and he couldn't help grinning at the photo, 

"Frank!!" a voice in front of him brought him up from his little land, he quickly jolted his head up to come face to face with someone he thought he'd never cross paths, although they didn't really have bad blood between them he was still shocked to find this very person in front of him...Gerrard.

"Hi, it's been a while!" Gerrard said a smile on his face.

"Oh, Hi Gerrard ...yea...been a while," Frank said straightening himself while he rubbed the back of his head, damn right it's been a while he was too lost in Gerard to even be decent human being into sending Gerrard what has occurred in the past week. Out of the blue Gerrard came behind the counter and wrapped his arms around Frank embracing him, Frank's eye fell on Ray who was scowling at him because let's face it, the only person he ever saw to ever have that slight of contact with Frank was his boss and not just some random customer. Frank didn't even know how to react it was too quick and he was too stunned by Gerrard is in the shop he happens to work at and fucking the owner. The blonde pulled back still beaming "So, how are you?" he asked his voice full of excitement. "I'-ve been okay" Frank replied his voice not as excited as Gerrard's was, then Frank remembered that he was at work and quickly adjusted himself "What brings you here? I mean how can I help you?" he said in a more professional tone. Gerrard's grin was still there and Frank was feeling uneasy now, it was getting weird and creepy "Oh nothing, in particular, I was walking by and recognized the sign from that one photo you sent about two months ago and thought I'd come in and check how you are" he replied, Frank gave a sigh and remembered how many times this man before him tried to get in touch, the missed calls, the messages and the voicemails which Frank all ignored, now he felt like a fucking asshole, well he's a fucking asshole it's Frank all he cared back then is about fucking somehting with a pulse just to get his mind off his sexy ass boss and now that he has him he's really not that changed expect he doesn't fuck with people anymore just fuck one person only. He realized it was his turn to speak and told Gerrard that it was kind of him to check on him. "I mean, I don't know what really made me come in here in the first place, I thought you were ignoring me because I was.... you know too scared to-"

"Oh no! no no, it's not that Gerrard uhm my phone line got fucked up and for some time I...couldn't receive texts or anything, it's been like a couple of weeks since they fixed it and I thought you'd moved on by then so I didn't bother" Frank lied, although he felt like an asshole he really didn't want to make the man feel bad about being scared of having sex, well he was being a fucking douche for leading Frank on so many times and that he practically deserved Frank ignoring his ass but he wasn't going to let this little thing eat the man up after all a lie that isn't caught isn't hurtfull right?. 

"Well, I don't really want to get you in trouble since you're at work, how would you like to go have dinner tonight and catch up more?" Gerrard asked him, his voice barely loud enough for Frank to hear but he caught on, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he really didn't want to be that asshole who just straight up turned someone down but then again he is in some sort of relationship and he can't just go and fucking have dinner with random people, well Gerrard isn't random but yeah. "As much as I'd love too I really cannot make it tonight, uhm Ray asked me to go to his place and..and.." Frank stuttered a bit he really didn't know where to go from there Gerrard looked at him skeptically, his eyebrow arching as if he knew that he was lying "And it's boys night tonight we watch star wars and totally do boring stuff for someone like you" Ray butted in seeing how uncomfortable Frank was in the situation and Frank was so pleased that his co-worker was eavesdropping on their conversation and actually saved his ass, Gerrard, however, was looking back and forth at them and then smiled "Well tomorrow night then?" he asked again and they both answered with an I can't or he can't! Gerrard frowned again really feeling irritated that Frank had the whole weekend planned out but the smile never left his face, he came determined and he was going to get his way "Well then I guess I'll come by and ask you on Monday so I'll be first to fill in your weekends" and with that he waved at them and left the shop.

Frank stared at the door closing and Ray looked at Frank wanting an explanation "What the fuck was that?" Ray asked, Frank, looked at him and sighed "He's someone I dated before the whole thing with Gerard" he said, Ray raised his eyebrow and rested his back against the counter folding his arms on his chest "And he happens to be named Gerard by a coincidence?" 

"It's... a long story Ray, and fucking creepy to be honest" Frank said looking down at the counter and bringing his hands to his face while he rested against the counter himself "Well it's not a busy day you can start explaining" Ray said and Frank knew he had no choice just to tell him how fucking creepy he was being in love with his boss ever since he started working him but Ray, oh boy Ray knew everything from the start he has seen sixteen-year-old girls keep their shit together around football players more than Frank was capable of doing.

"Well I guess on Monday you'd have to tell him no because you have someone" Ray shrugs pushing himself away from the counter, he left the area and went to do whatever the hell he does there and left Frank alone, his phone vibrating on the table "Hey there babe" he said answering the phone.

Finally it was time for them to close the shop, they said their goodbyes and Frank made his way to his apartment, for some reason he wasn't feeling too well, he kept feeling like something or someone was following him, he kept looking back while he walked down the street but no one seemed to be following him. before he entered his apartment building he took another glance around only to again find nothing, he shrugged telling himself that he's been feeling like this because it's been a while since he was on his own. 

He got into his apartment and threw his keys on his coffee table before plopping himself on the couch, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair, wow it's been a long fucking day without Gerard at work now he was sure he's missing him, he reached into his pocket for his phone and dialed Gerard's number but then he remembered that he was at some family dinner house thing and although he made it clear to text him Frank thought it'd be innappropriate to call him though so he quickly wrote a text telling Gerard about how boring his day was without him and how much he misses him around as soon as he pressed send he heard a knock on his door, he frowned and groaned like who the fuck is knocking on his door at this hour? he decided to ignore whoever is behind the door before several knocks sounded, he stood up and made his way towards the door feeling annoying and frustrated as to why this person was not fucking leaving him alone, he opened the door swiftly which was fucking stupid to do! because you don't just fucking answer the door like that Frank knew much better than this. When he opened the door his eyes almost fell out of their sockets to find the blonde blue eyed Gerrard standing there, he never gave him the address, this guy has never been here how the fuck does he know.

"what the fuck?" Frank said to him, frowning at Gerrard as the young man stood in front of him scratching the back of his neck uneasily.  
"I'm sorry Frank, I know this is creepy, I followed you home, I just need are you sure you can't make it? I mean you clearly lied about going to your friends house tonight" Gerrard said, Frank sighed and rolled his eyes at him "Well I'm tired so I decided to come home, Gerrard I'm seeing someone I can't come have dinner with you" Frank said feeling relieved yet like an asshole because Gerrard's face oh boy you could see the sadness in the man's eyes, he straightens himself up and looks down at him "Oh is that so?, how long has it been huh Frank" he said taking Frank aback by the sudden change in the man, he looked furiouse as if he just cuaght his boyfriend cheating but that wasn't the fucking case Frank and him only just dated a couple times nothing seriouse "I think that's really not your business if you'd excuse me I'd like to go to sleep now" Frank said stepping back and grabbing the door, Gerrard though looked at Frank his eyes burning a hole between Frank's eyes "You can't do this to me, I mean yea I was a fucking pussy but you can't walk away from me like that!" Gerrard said almost yelling at Frank and Frank was getting pissed off cause this dude is seriously acting like he has some sort of ownership over Frank when in reality he never had a never will "Dude, don't fucking yell at me we were never a thing, we only fucking dated and that consisted of maybe what three days? four days? a week? fuck me I don't even know" Frank replied, pushing the door halfway, "Just go Gerrard, stop making a fool out of yourself" Frank continued before shutting the door completely, but that wasn't enough he was about to start walking towards the bedroom when Gerrard pounded on the door and yelled "You'll fucking pay for this, I thought was we had was real!" and Frank knew Frank fucking knew this guy was not right in his head, they never had thing and were never a thing and with that he heard the guy stomping his feet down the hallway and there was nothing. 

Frank sighed and shook his head not taking Gerrard threat seriously and made his way towards his bathroom, he took a warm shower and got in his bed already naked waiting eagerly for his man to be ready and start their little video kinky shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know where I'm going with this!!! I have the plot but not the....way it's supposed to go. Comment and kudos much appreciated!! also comment what you think so far <3


End file.
